Once Upon a Time
by The Official Demonator
Summary: It was an Autobot who killed Ironhide and that is why Jillian Abendroth now considers them enemies. After joining the Decepticons, she meets an ancient mech and thinks about an old memory they shared. Oneshot. Talk of Ironhide/OC.


**This was supposed to be part of a bigger story I was planning on writing about a year ago, but decided against it. I hope you enjoy the oneshot regardless and maybe I'll be able to come up with the story in the future!**

* * *

><p>It had been a little over a decade since Ironhide passed on and Jillian Abendroth had changed since then. She was no longer passionate, kind and caring. She was ruthless, harsh, and as changing as the ocean and all its neighboring seas. She learned to never take anything for granted anymore, and soon, she found herself at the feet of the Decepticons; begging them to take her in. To make her one of them.<p>

Ironhide had fallen to an Autobot, and since then, Autobots were to be her enemies. They were not to be trusted. It mattered little to Jillian that Sentinel Prime had worked with the Decepticons. They weren't the ones who murdered her beloved former guardian. They weren't the ones who _told_ him to kill the weapons specialist, of all the mechs. He did it on his own will.

And she had joined the 'Cons on hers.

One Decepticon in particular, who she had grown quite fond of over the last year and a half, had told her many stories about the time he, too, was betrayed by the Autobots and about all of the choices he made.

_"Tell me about why you left the Autobots, Radcliff," _She had asked out of innocent curiosity one night while sitting next to him.

_"They believe in peace too much. Optimus Prime always thought there was more than war,_" Jillian had listened intently as his words filled her ears with emotion. _"I tried convincing him otherwise. To bring forth peace, you must fight for it. War is always necessary; even when you think it is not."_

Jillian brought her knees up to her chest, hugging her legs tightly so they would stay that way. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked ahead. "_And how did they betray you?"_

_"I was banished forever. They could not trust somebody who was power thirsty. They said I was a loose cannon,_" He had paused to look at her. _"You were betrayed as well."_

She had nodded her head at his words. _"I was._"

_"If you wish to speak of it, then go on. If not, I will not bother you._"

She had sighed, not really sure if she wanted to tell him or not. Or perhaps deep down, she was dying to scream it. _"Optimus trusted Sentinel Prime. Ironhide was my guardian and he was given the simple task of protecting Sentinel. He was betrayed and Sentinel slaughtered him. After that, I-"_ She paused to hold back the tears, but it was too late. _"I lost faith."_

Jillian's eyes had traveled to the senior mech and for a second, he looked oddly familiar. Shaking it off, she had averted her gaze elsewhere. She had heard a deep rumble that was equivalent to a sigh. _"Ironhide was.. a very brave Cybertronian,"_ There was a pause. _"He was the only one I kept in touch with after I left."_

_"I just wish there was a way to bring him back."_

He had shaken his head and Jillian looked up at him in confusion. _"No, that's not a good thing to wish."_

She stretched out her legs, "_But, why?"_ Was he mad? Did he really think that was true?

Once again, a sigh had been produced from the old timer's mouth plates. _"It's better for him that way. He no longer has to deal with this pathetic war. He's finally free to do what he pleases without the use of cannon fire. As trigger-happy as Ironhide was, he despised killing anything living. It was war that changed his attitude._"

_"But I thought you said we needed war?"_

_"There's a fine line between needing war and wanting war,_" Radcliff had told her.

"_Oh."_

_"Don't look so down. He's likely in a much better place."_

_"You believe in the afterlife?_"

There was a deep rumble. A long pause and then,_ "I do."_

_"I see."_

Radcliff had shifted his position, as if he were uncomfortable. Jillian looked up at him with confusion. _"Ironhide," _He had began, _"Loved you and cared for you a lot, Jillian."_

She had immediately looked the other way. Too afraid and ashamed to show her crying eyes. _"I guess so,_" She stuttered. _"But I don't know why you're telling me this. He's gone and it no longer matters._"

There had been a loud, booming chuckle as it pierced through the night. _"Because, like I said, even after I left we still stayed in contact. He used to talk about you a lot to me. He'd want you to know."_ He looked away, smiling up at the stars. _"Once upon a time.. he was my son."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, lemme know what you think! :)<strong>


End file.
